


Flowering Ashes

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Holy Grail War (Fate), Literal Sleeping Together, Memories, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They both could only remember all that had gone since the calamity ended.





	Flowering Ashes

What was best left forgotten clung to them, even as they tread safely home.

Sakura wanted to forget so many things, both the days past and the future that was uncertain. She and Shirou had peace that was at long last theirs. Chaos prepared, the Fifth Holy Grail War indeed opened many old wounds, each more painful than the last. Shirou had suffered, and Sakura no longer held the bright smile he knew and cherished. The loss of her innocence only ensured death as her birthright.

Now, resting safe upon their bed, night fell once again. They both could only remember all that had gone since the calamity ended. Servants gone, friends lost, enemies perished, and few revealed to be monsters all the while. Even when they knew it was reality, it still felt as if something from a dream.

A lump in his throat, Shirou let tears of grief and regret emerge. As her vision began to blur, Sakura closed her eyes; she didn't need to say anything at this point. She couldn't bear what she carried with her, and yet her tears had fallen long ago.

"It will take time, Shirou. But all will fade into the past. I know that now." She uttered softly, brushing away his tears.

"That's right, Sakura. It will, I promise." He whispered, his hand upon her face, gently wiping her tears.

She smiled then. Shirou felt his whole heart glow.

Their hands threaded, warm and safe; their dreams no longer needed them.


End file.
